Christmas Lights
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. It's Christmas and Johan takes Judai out to see the Christmas lights. He says he has a surprise for Judai, what could it be? Spiritshipping. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade- Happy Holidays everyone!


**Monkey: We're back with a Christmas special!**

_Emerald: Another RP! I was Johan and Monkey was Judai!_

**Monkey: Yeap! Enjoy!**

* * *

Johan adjusted his royal blue muffler as he approached the house of his beloved best friend; it was such a chilly night... The night sky was rather clear, however, with a quarter moon shining brightly. Tiny stars twinkled in the distance, littering the sky and lighting it up.

The blunette smiled; it was heard several hurrying footsteps scurry to hide in the bushes and trees surrounding the Yuki residence, but he knew what would happen. Clearing his throat, he continued up to the front door and checked his wrist watch by pulling up the sleeve of his forest green coat. **9:29 PM**. He had asked his best friend if he would like to go looking at the Christmas lights around the neighborhoods with him, and had gotten a positive reply.

Johan Andersen thought that maybe, just maybe, this night could be that one special night. _Here goes nothing!_ He thought, nodding to himself and pressing the doorbell.

Judai was in his room eating a cookie when he heard the doorbell ring. _That must be Johan, _he thought, making his way off his bed and heading out of his room. He smiled as he ran down the stairs. Spending a night with Johan while looking at all the decorations people had up for the holidays sounded like a lot of fun. And since Johan was his best friend and crush, he didn't want to miss a second of it.

Unfortunately for him, he slipped halfway down the stairs and slammed into the wall opposite the stairs. "Ow..." He rubbed his forehead a bit as he parted from the wall. _I hope Johan didn't hear that..._ He shook his head a bit and walked to the front door. Gripping the doorknob, he opened it and saw Johan standing on the other side. "Hi Johan."

Johan winced when he heard a huge _**THUD!!**_ from inside, followed by a familiar "ow..." He smiled weakly, shaking his head, _That's Judai for you..._When the door opened, his smile gained brilliance. "Ah, hey, Judai. Are you ready?" The night was cold... but it had not begun to snow. He closed his open jacket a bit, watching the other 's own house that did not have any Christmas decorations... Apparently, his parents had not had the time for it that year.

Judai looked down at what he was wearing. A shirt, a jacket, pants, socks... socks? "So that's why I slipped this time..." Judai ran inside, grabbed the pair of shoes closest to him and put them on, then he ran back to the door. He grinned. "Now I am!"

The blunette chuckled, throwing his arm around Judai's shoulders and steering him out of the house, "C'mon, you... Let's go see ourselves some Christmas lights."

Judai blushed a bit at the contact with the bluenette. "Yay! Where are we gonna go first?"

Johan winked down at him, "We'll just go down the rest of your street and then turn onto the next! You know, just wander around the area! On my way here, I saw a bunch of really great ones!" As they walked down the driveway, he eyed the bushes and tree from earlier, chuckling again before turning his attention back to Judai, "And I might even show you something really, _reeeeally_ special at the very end. Okay?"

Judai stared at him curiously. "Something really special? Like what?" He bounced up and down a bit without noticing it.

Johan picked up his other hand and held his index finger to his nose and lips, "Hi~mi~tsu! You'll just have to wait! Now look up ahead! There's the first house!"

As they made their way down the side of the street, a house near the end of the block had several colorful lights set over its roof, a lovely, holly-covered wreath set on its front stopped in front of the house, taking his arm away from Judai and folding his arms over his chest, "Hmm... Minimal effort, but it's alright, huh? At least they're actually showing some Christmas spirit, unlike most of the houses on your street."

Judai nodded. "Yeah. I like the houses with the giant inflatable Santas in their yards. That and houses like that one over there." He pointed to the house two away from the one they were looking at, since the one in between didn't have any decorations.

"Eeh?" The blunette tossed a glance over to the house the other pointed to, smiling. It was decorated with light blue Christmas lights falling over the edge of the roof, a net of clear lights having been thrown over the top of the shelter to spell out "MERRY CHRISTMAS." The large tree that grew out of the front yard, although mostly leafless, had large, sparkly, light-up plastic snowflakes hanging from each of its many branches. A line of clear Christmas lights had been tied, spiraling around the trunk of the tree until the first branch poking out of it stopped it. Johan laughed, starting to walk down toward it, "I can see why! That's really cool!"

"Yeah!" Judai quickly followed him but tripped on a sidewalk crack and bumped into the bluenette instead. He steadied himself and blushed. "I'm so sorry! I'm just really clumsy today!"

Johan looked to the brunette beside him, feeling a warmth rise in his cheeks. All he did was smile kindly, "It's alright; don't worry about it! You might want to watch your step, though! These streets and sidewalks are pretty old, so there are bound to be a lot of cracks and holes in them." With that, he turned slightly to continue down the way, but then paused as a thought occurred to him. His face brightened slightly as he looked over his shoulder to Judai and held out his right hand to him. "Shall we keep going, then... Judai?"

Judai gave a smile and tried to ignore the blush that he felt on his cheeks. He took Johan's hand and held it tightly, liking the feeling. "W-where to next?"

Pulling the other along beside him, Johan looked on ahead, finding the end of the street and seeing that they could go either left or right, "Huh... Since we're at the end of the road already, let's go down the right. I came down from the left and saw some houses lit-up, but nothing particularly special. Maybe we'll find some really nice ones down that way."

Judai nodded. "Ok, let's go!" They began walking to the other houses when Judai thought about something. "Ne, Johan, how are you gonna spend your Christmas?"

"Eh? My Christmas?" Johan had looked over to the other with his eyes but was still facing the front. He grinned as he looked up at the clear sky thoughtfully, "Ah haha... That's a good question... Dad's working, even on Christmas, but Mom's got a Christmas party to go to for work... At this point, it looks like I'll just be home alone watching Christmas movies."

Watching the street ahead of them, he noticed that the only lights on the way were the streetlights, allowing them enough illumination to see. Tilting his head slightly, he wondered if perhaps going down this way had been a bad idea; the blunette turned his head to look to Judai, smiling, "But it's alright; I'm used to it. Mom and Dad always have something else to do."

Judai bit his lip as he debated whether or not to say anything. Decided, he spoke. "Do you... wanna spend your Christmas with me?"

Johan suddenly came to a stop, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend. They stood beneath a streetlight, which possibly made the blush over his face visible. "Huh? Judai... I couldn't do that... What about your family? Wouldn't you have to ask them first?" He used his vacant hand to push his muffler up a little more, hoping to shade his face some as he looked away from the other.

Judai gave his friend a smile. "Don't worry about that, they wouldn't mind. They're always really happy on Christmas and will let me do just about anything." Judai brought his vacant up and placed his index finger on his chin as he looked up at the sky, thinking. "You know, I think they'd let me get away with murder... if I gave them enough eggnog of course. They like the strong kind..." Judai looked down again and locked eyes with Johan. "I would really like it if you spent Christmas with me." He felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Th-that is, if you want to of course..."

"Hu--Ah hah... Is that right?" Johan could not help laughing, scratching the back of his head some before nodding decisively. His grip on Judai's hand tightened as he pulled the other closer, using his other hand to hold him in a one-hand hug. "Thanks, Judai... I'd love to."

Judai blushed heavily. "Great." He looked away, hoping to stall long enough for his blush to die down a bit. "Are we gonna keep going?"

"Haha, sorry, sorry!" He apologized, bring himself away from the brunette and continuing to walk forward, "It's pretty dark down this way, though... I'm wondering if--Oh, hold on... You see that over there?"

In the distance, one could vaguely make out a dead end in the road, but the house on the end had clear Christmas light nets thrown over their bushes and a large cut-out of a snowman propped up in the front yard, smiling merrily at passersby. "Aah... Looks like the end of the line..." Johan's head dropped down, "Aagh... How disappointing... Looks like we have to go back now."

"Aw." Judai pouted, then smiled, bouncing between moods easily. "That's alright! I still had fun with you, Johan." He looked around. "Oh!" He turned to look at Johan. "You said you wanted to show me something really special?"

"Oh? You still remember that?" He grinned widely as he turned them around to walk back down the way they had come, "Sorry, Judai, but it looks like you'll have to wait on that..."

Judai frowned. "Aww. Why do I have wait? What is it?? Where is it??"

Johan shrugged, "Alright, alright... I'll give you a hint..." He leaned in close to the other's ear and whispered, "It's in a place you know well!" After he said that, they had made it back to Judai's street. The blunette stopped, "Are you sure you don't want to go down the other way?"

Judai looked down the other way. "Um, that's ok, I'm good."

He grinned widely as he pulled his hand away from Judai's, but put it over his shoulders again, rubbing his arm playfully, "Alright, then, let's go back to your place, then. And _then_ you get to see what's super special!"

Judai pouted, knowing Johan was grinning at the fact that Judai was a little scared to go down the other way. "Now it's super special?? Johan, you're killing me here! I wanna know what it is!"

As they drew nearer, Johan immediately noticed some lights. Smiling, he quickly put his hands softly over Judai's eyes, "Close your eyes! It's a surprise, okay?"

Judai stopped walking. "Johan, you have to be kidding me. I'm super clumsy! You covering my eyes will probably lead to my death!"

Johan stood firm behind Judai, his arms around his shoulders and reaching up to cover his eyes. He leaned forward to the other's ear once more and whispered gently, "Do you trust me...?"

"Yeah." Judai answered without hesitating.

"Then here we go." His smile could be heard in his voice as he slowly pressed his chest on Judai's back signaling for him to walk forward. To keep them both from tripping, the walk forth would be slow and steady, "Almost there..."

Judai tripped.

"Ah! Judai!" With that, his hands quickly dropped away from the brunette's eyes to lower themselves and catch him around his had already made their way to the front of Judai's house, and it looked _very_ different from when they had left it.

Judai blinked several times as he stared in awe. "Whoa..."

White Christmas lights hung off the edges of the roof, similar ones lining the windows of the first and second floors. Nets of green and red lights sat over the bushes while white ones were over the two trees in the front yard. Clear lights spun around the trunks of each tree and many different large, crystal snowflakes hung off the branches. The crystal of each snowflake would catch the different colored lights around them and reflect them as rainbows all around the between the two trees stood a sleigh made of wire and clear lights, a wire Santa sitting in it with two wire reindeer standing ahead of it. A wreath had been placed on the front door, as well as on the garage door; both were covered in green and red lights that blinked on and off constantly.

"Wow... Johan, you did all this?"

"Ah, well, I arranged for it, really..." Johan smiled brightly at him, "You didn't notice, but I actually came here with Jim, Kenzan and O'Brien. While we were out looking at the other lights and talking, they were doing all of this. Since they finished, I'm pretty sure they left already, but I made sure to thank them several times in advance for helping me do this for you."

Judai smiled. "Aww, thank you so much." It was then that Judai noticed that Johan's arms were still around his waist. He blushed.

The blunette held onto Judai for a while longer before letting him go and taking his hand, "There is... _one_ more thing..." Johan pulled Judai along, back to his front door. He stopped and turned to face the brunette, still holding his hand, "Judai... I... I really had a great time walking around with you... You're my best friend and I have the most fun when I'm around you, but..." His face reddened significantly as he looked away for a moment and then looked back, locking light green eyes with chocolate brown ones, "I can't stop myself from feeling this way about you. I invited you out tonight... and had our friends do this for you... because I've been wanting to tell you something."

Judai's cheeks turned red. Johan was speaking as if... Was he going to... Did that mean... "W-what is it?"

"I.. I really like you!" He blurted, but then he shook his head and tried again, "No... I don't just like you, Judai... I _love_ you! Would... you please go out with me?" The look in his eyes held desperation in the hopes that the brunette would not reject him, but held a fondness that only one who was in love could ever show.J

udai smiled. He liked him back! He felt like jumping around! He felt like being hyper for a long time and not feeling the crash afterwards! _I feel like... telling him my answer... _Judai inwardly laughed at forgetting the most important part. "Yes. I feel the same way... I love you too."

"Ah, thank God!" Johan sighed, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, "Judai, thank you!" He pulled Judai toward him, holding him close in a thankful embrace.A few moments later, Johan intentionally looked upwards and smiled, noting the final touch their friends had added to their Christmas Decorating. "Hey, Judai... Look up."

"Hm?" Judai blinked. He looked up and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the mistletoe hanging over them on the threshold. He blushed. He knew what was coming now.

Johan's cheeks reddened lightly as he looked down at the bright face of his lover, "Judai... would it be alright if...?"

"Yes Johan, you can kiss me."

Johan blushed darkly at how bluntly the other had put it, but took the opportunity anyway. He started closing the distance between their mouths quickly, but then stopped a few centimeters away, realizing that he might have seemed too eager. Slowly, he pressed his lips to the other's, kissing him softly for a few seconds. When he pulled himself back, he resisted the urge to dive back for more in favor of smiling at Judai in contentment. "Merry Christmas, Judai. And there's more to come!"

* * *

**Monkey: Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it!**

_Emerald: And Happy Holidays to all of you who don't! _

**Monkey: Hope everyone has lots of fun during this winter time! **

_Emerald: See you later everybody!_


End file.
